Old Wolf, New Tricks
by MarauderRose19136
Summary: Rhydian and Maddy are finally together but old enemies are still out there and making new plans for revenge... This is a sequel to my other Wolfblood story, Life's Not Always Perfect. I would recommend reading that one first but it's not essential.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've finally found a plot and a title for my new story. It's taken a while. (This is why I don't write full time) I hope you enjoy it!**

"I'll do it." Bryony suggested. "I'm around the same age as him. I can join his school, his class. Lure him back to the pack."

"He's not interested in you." Ceri snapped. "All he wants is that tame."

"He might be." Bryony said slowly. "If I used some dachfume."

The older man scoffed. "Like we're going to waste a whole pot of dachfume on you." Bryony flinched.

"I think we should let her." Another woman said. She had long, blonde hair like her daughter. The other man roared with laughter.

"Since when has your opinion counted?" He asked her. The woman acted like he hadn't spoken.

"We can put it on a cord around her neck. It would affect anyone within a several yard radius." She explained. "I could teach her how to act in the human world. She'd be fine."

The man frowned. "How can you assure me that this will work?"

"Because" The woman said quietly, looking away at the ground. "Love is the biggest trap of all." The other woman looked down too. The man smiled.

"On your head" he said "be it."

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

"No." Bryony shook her head furiously. "I won't do it."

"Oh won't you?" The big man took a lumbering, threatening step towards her. Bryony backed up against a tree in fright. She squeezed her eyes shut. "In case you've forgotten it was you who botched it up the first time. You have failed me, and you know what happens to those who fail me." Bryony nodded, too terrified to speak. "I have spared you punishment this time on the condition that you do this." He grabbed her ear and twisted. Bryony bit her lower lip to stop herself crying out. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He bent to whisper in her ear. "Do you understand?" Bryony nodded feverishly, barely aware of what she was agreeing to through a haze of pain. The man let her go and stepped back. "Good." He said. "That's settled then."

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Explaining Bryony's disappearance to Jeffries wasn't easy. Eventually Maddy's parents rang up some Wolfbloods they knew in social services and it was all sorted out. Rhydian didn't know what they did, but it worked and he was glad of it. Everything was back to normal.

Well, not quite normal. There was still the problem of his mother and Bryn. How could he have left Bryn on his own? Guilt clung to him like a leech, sucking the life out of him. Maddy had noticed. Of course she did. She tried to cheer him up, she told him it wasn't his fault but it was no good. He still had nightmares in which Bryn, cold and hungry called out to him to help and he wasn't there. He woke up in a panic and lay in bed, shivering. Maddy, in her sleep, sensed he was distressed, woke up and came to sit on the end of his bed to talk to him, cuddle him and tell him it was going to be okay, but the nightmares kept coming. One night he woke up in a silent scream having watched Bryn die before his eyes. He sat bolt upright in bed and wiped the tears from his cheeks before the inevitable arrival of Maddy. He didn't want her to think he was a wimp. But sure enough, when she arrived she knew that this one had been worse than the last. She sat on the end of his bed and regarded him silently. She didn't tell him he was going to be fine, that everything was going to be okay because she knew that it wasn't and she would never lie to him. It was one of the things he loved about her. He looked at her sadly. "I can't keep doing this Mads." He said. She nodded. "I have to do something, I have to know how he is."

"I agree, but not tonight." Maddy said firmly. "Now you need to get some sleep. It's Friday tomorrow and at the weekend we can ask mam and dad if we can go look for him." Rhydian nodded in agreement. It was as good a plan as any, and Maddy was particularly good at making plans. That was another thing he loved about her. Not that he'd ever tell her of course. He didn't want to seem soppy.

"Are you okay to get back to sleep now?" Maddy asked, raising her eyebrows. Rhydian frowned. Of course he wasn't okay to get back to sleep but he didn't exactly have a lot of choice. Maddy cleared her throat. "Are you okay to get back to sleep _on your own_?" She asked.

"Oh…" Rhydian blushed and swallowed a lump in his throat. It suddenly seemed rather warm in his bedroom. He was aware that Maddy was sitting on the end of his bed, her legs tucked under her body, her brown eyes regarding him with a mixture of sympathy and desire.

Rhydian shook his head slowly. He ran his tongue over his dry lips and tried to get his mouth to work. "No, I don't think so." He looked down and tried to stop his heart beating quite so fast. "I think I'd sleep better with some… company." He looked up and raised his eyebrows. Maddy smiled and crawled up the bed towards him. Rhydian moved over and pulled the duvet back so she could climb in beside him.

Maddy snuggled down beside Rhydian and he pulled the duvet down over them both. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him so they touched down the full length of their bodies. Maddy pulled her hair back behind her ear and then put her hand behind Rhydian's neck and gently drew his face towards hers. Their lips met and Rhydian could feel fireworks sparking behind his closed lids. He tightened his hold around Maddy and pushed his mouth further onto hers, opening her mouth and using his other hand to move her head to the best angle. Maddy moved her leg up and wrapped it around Rhydian's hip and smiled as she felt him gasp. He moved his hand down to her thigh so he could pull her further on to him and then he pushed his hips forward.

Maddy pushed him off her with a sigh. Rhydian let go immediately. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No." Maddy said. "Not at all, I just think that's far enough for now." She grinned. "Plus I don't think that this is helping you get to sleep."

Rhydian chuckled. "Fair enough." He planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled as she snuggled down in his arms. He reached over and set his alarm so that Emma and Daniel wouldn't find them like this in the morning and then he settled down and shut his eyes.

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

She was running, running down a country lane. The tarmac was hard and unyielding beneath her feet. Her lungs felt like they might burst. She'd been running all night. Blonde hair flew behind her as she ran. She finally made it to the woods. She turned and looked back at Stoneybridge. The trees were bereft of their leaves and this had made it hard to go unnoticed. But it was dawn. The deep black of the night that had been her shelter was slowly fading to grey. The birds were just waking up to begin their chorus. It was still dark enough to hide her form and from now on the morning mists of the forests would hide her. She'd completed her task. The village was calm and still. All was going as planned. She turned back to the forest with a sigh. It was time to run again. She fell forward but by the time her hands touched the ground they were no longer hands.

The wolf bounded off into the forest, heading south.

 **A/N: Please review! It's always good to know that people are enjoying my stories and I'd love to know what you think is going to happen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient any regulars who are reading this. Any new readers, welcome! You guys keep asking for Maddian so here's some more ;)**

"Morning mam!" Maddy bounded down the stairs.

"Morning cub. You seem very energetic this morning." Emma remarked. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nope." Maddy replied quickly. "What's for breakfast?"

"Don't go changing the subject!" Emma said sternly. "If you've been up to anything I want to know about it."

Maddy was saved from having to answer by the arrival of the post. She ran to pick it up. They were, unsurprisingly all addressed to her parents. She handed them over to Emma.

"Bills, bills, more bills, a bank statement, a letter from Daniel's sister and what's this?" She was holding a brown envelope in her hand. It had hers and Daniel's name and their address written on it in an untidy scrawl. Emma took the house key off a hook by the door and forced it under the edge of the envelope to open it. She pulled out the single sheet of paper that was inside and quickly scanned it. Maddy could see the writing on it, but couldn't read it from where she was. She held out her hand for the letter. Emma shook her head and put the letter back in its envelope.

"Daniel!" She called, walking to the stairs and calling up.

"Mam, what's up?" Maddy asked, sliding off her stool.

"It's nothing Maddy, get to school now. Daniel!" Emma gently pushed Maddy away and held the letter high out of her reach.

"Everything alright down here?" Rhydian descended the stairs, putting his rucksack on as he went.

"Mam's got a secret letter!" Maddy said. Rhydian shrugged.

"Does she have to share all her mail with you?" He asked.

"No, but it's made her worried!" Maddy countered.

"Maddy, everything's fine, now will you please get to school now!" Emma shouted. Clearly Maddy was getting on her nerves.

"But what about breakfast?" Maddy asked.

"Just take some toast. It's nearly done." Emma said, trying to be calm. She turned and called up the stairs "Daniel can you come down here please?"

"Are you going to show me what's in that letter?"

"Maddy would you just let it go!" Emma shouted. The toast popped up. "Take the toast and go Maddy."

"But-"

"I said GO!" Emma thundered. "DANIEL WILL YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Rhydian grabbed a slice of toast from the toaster and put it between his teeth. He picked up the other slice of toast for Maddy, grabbed her shoulder and pushed her out of the door in front of him.

The door thudded shut. Emma was still breathing deeply from her rant. Daniel appeared at the top of the stairs, a toothbrush in his mouth.

"E-er-ing oh-ay?" he asked. Emma waved the letter at him. He took the envelope from her and pulled out the sheet of paper inside. His brow crumpled as he read it. He looked up from the letter at Emma, wide-eyed.

"I know." She said in reply to his silent question. "What do we do?"

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

Maddy and Rhydian were sitting on the bus on their way to school. It had been two weeks since the full moon and neither of them had felt like running all that way. Maddy chomped on her dry toast. It tasted horrible but she was too hungry.

"I wonder what all that was about?" She asked Rhydian, who was sitting next to her.

Rhydian sighed. He had finished his toast a while ago and was still hungry. "Can't you just let it go, Mads?"

"No, I can't! They're hiding something from us. I know it." Maddy sulked.

"Grown-ups have all sorts of secrets. Most of them are really boring. Don't you think they had a good reason for keeping it from you?" Rhydian reasoned. Maddy tutted, spraying the back of the chair in front with crumbs. "Trust me Mads. You're overreacting. Everything's fine."

The bus rumbled into the school grounds and came to a halt. Students piled off into the playground. Rhydian was hailed by Tom from the football pitch.

"Rhydian! Come be goalie?"

"Sure!" Rhydian shouted back. "See ya later Mads." He planted a brief kiss on her cheek and ran off to join the game. Maddy rolled her eyes and went to find Shannon.

Shannon was in the dark room, developing some photos she'd taken of the previous week's football game against Abbeydale School. She didn't turn her head as the door opened.

"Hello Maddy." Shannon said, still with her back to the door. She took a photograph out of the developing fluid with a pair of tongs and pegged it up on a line to dry. "Everything ok?" She asked, taking her apron off and hanging it up. Maddy sat down on the comfy chairs in the corner.

"Everyone's being weird today." She said. Shannon came to join her.

"In what way?" She asked.

"Mam and dad got a mysterious letter this morning, they looked worried but won't say what it's about and Rhydian isn't even a little bit curious!" Maddy looked to her friend, expecting to see her eyes alight with curiosity. But she was wrong.

"Do you have to know the contents of every private letter your parents get?"

"Not you as well!" Maddy stormed as she stalked out of the dark room and down the corridor to their form room. She sat down at a desk in the second row back and put her bag on the chair beside her so no one could sit next to her. Shannon came in and sat at the desk in front of her.

"Maddy, I just think you're being a bit…"

Maddy childishly put her fingers in her ears. Shannon rolled her eyes and turned around to face the front.

Maddy didn't talk to any of her friends for the rest of the day and when school finished she was the first to leave and she tore across the fields to the woods. She'd only been running for a couple of minutes when she heard him behind her. She stopped abruptly and he ran into her, knocking them both to the ground.

"Maddy."

She rolled away from Rhydian but grabbed her ankle.

"Maddy you've been off with us all day. What's the matter? You're not still on about that letter are you?"

"It could be really important!" Maddy yelled, frustrated. "And you don't care!"

"If it's really important, they'll tell us." Rhydian reasoned.

"Yeah," Maddy replied sarcastically. "Because they've never kept anything important from us before."

"C'mon Mads." Rhydian started pulling her towards him, working his hands up her leg.

"Don't you 'c'mon Mads' to me." Maddy said huffily, but she smiled as she said it. Rhydian had reached the top of her leg by now and he pulled her on to his lap. He stroked her hair slowly.

"You've got to stop worrying." He told her. "And don't take it out on your friends."

"Hmmmmm." Maddy replied. She curled her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Okay." She whispered. Rhydian smiled against her lips and kissed her back, harder, pushing her mouth open and allowing a small groan to escape him.

"Alright." said Maddy, pushing him off her and jumping up. "That's enough of that."

"What?" Rhydian complained.

Maddy smiled. "Race ya!" she shouted, and ran off towards home. Rhydian gave her a couple of seconds head start before he went after her.


End file.
